The Witch Doctor Song
by mickys411
Summary: A hilarious take on the Alvin and the Chipmunks classic tune Animaniacs style


The inspiration for this story comes from the classic Alvin and the Chimpmunks novelty tune  
For some reason, I can so picture the cast of Animaniacs singing this song  
I also made this story more like a sketch  
Please enjoy

Scene: It's a typical day on the Warner Brothers Studio lot  
Ralph the security guard is letting people in and out the gate, performers are moving among themselves from set to set filming TV series or movies  
In his office, Dr. Otto Scrtachansniff, the psychiatrist to the stars is humming a tune to himself, as he hangs what appears to be tribal mask.

Dr. Scratchansniff: (Humming) as he hangs the masks around his office

Suddenly the door opens and three figures come in  
They are the Warner brothers Yakko and Wakko, along with their sister Dot  
The trio take a seat on the couch, as they watch the doctor, who is also a guardian role to them placing the masks

Yakko: What cha doing Scratchy?  
Dr. Scratchansniff: Just hanging up my collection of tribal masks from all over the world  
Wakko: What are tribal masks?  
Dr. Scratchansniff: Well Wakko, in many countries dating back many centeuries, since there was no modern medicine people or better known as doctors many people had to rely on the help of a member of their tribe or village to concoct elixers and potions, along with repeating chants to make sick people well again  
Yakko: Weren't those guys called witch doctors?  
Dr. Scratchansniff: Yes Yakko, but they were also called medicine men to  
And along with taking care of the ill, the medicine men or as you call them witch doctors performed spiritual tasks as away of keeping evil spirits away from the other villagers  
Dot: Like a performer?  
Dr. Scratchansniff: In a way, yes Dot  
In fact, the Greeks themselves used masks as part of their costumes for performances in acting and theater

While giving the history lesson, Yakko, Wakko and Dot huddled into whispers and start giggling  
The doctor takes notice of it

Dr. Scratchansniff: Vhat's with all the whispers and giggles?  
Wakko: We're thinking about witch doctors  
Dot: Yeah, like that old song  
Yakko: The one that those singing mice or rats sang about  
Hey, how about we sing it  
Wakko: Faboo! I love the witch doctor song  
Dot: Yeah I wanna sing it to!  
Yakko: Only if Scratchy sings it with us  
Dr. Scratchansniff: I don't know kidez, I would feel funny singing that tune  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: (in unison) Pleasssssseeeee!  
Dr. Scratchansniff: Vell, OK I'll sing it with you  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: (in unison) Hooray!

Wakko gets up from the couch, takes a mask off the wall, puts it on his face and starts dancing

Dr. Scratchansniff: Wakko, is this a potty emergency?  
Wakko; No, just doing the witch doctor dance!

Music starts playing and the doctor begins to sing

Yakko: Take it Scratchy!  
Dr. Scratchansniff: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
And then the witch doctor he told me what to do  
He said that  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Dr. Scratchansniff: I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
And then the witch doctor he gave me this advice  
He said that  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot:Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

As the four of them sing, it begins to ring out through the studio  
The tune cane be heard on sound stages while filming, and even in the office of studio president Thadeus Plotz, who along with film stars, directors, crew members aren't pleased at the fact their work is being disturbed by jibberish noises

Dr. Scratchansniff: You've been keeping love from me just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Very smart  
Dr. Scratchansniff: So I went out and found myself a guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart  
Yakko, Wakko and Dot: Win your heart  
Yakko: My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to say  
Wakko and Dot: My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to do  
Yakko Wakko and Dot: I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you

Yakko and Dot each grab a mask off the wall and put on  
The two of them along with Wakko give another mask to Dr. Scratchansniff, who places it over his face  
The four of them are singing and dancing to the tune

The Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff: Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang.  
Come on, oo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang

While this is going on, a large group of people, actors, actresses, directors, and Mr. Plotz, leading the way to Dr. Scratchansniff's office.  
It is apparent that they all have had enough of all this singing nonsense

Mr. Plotz: (banging on the door) Otto! what's going on in there?!

The door opens, and standing before the crowd are the Warners, and Dr. Scratchansniff, wearing the masks on their faces  
The group freaks out over the appearances and race off, a few scream  
The Warners and Dr. Scratchansniff lift up their masks, now having confused looks on their faces

Dr. Scratchansniff: Vhat was that all about?  
Yakko: Maybe it was something we said (smiles and shrugs shoulders)

End


End file.
